


【岩及】Lofter百粉點文-2

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※ madao K 的點文，關鍵字：雨天、簡訊、pokemon※文中PMGO與現實有所出入





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　這幾天天空總是灰濛濛的一片，積雨雲重重地壓在高樓大廈的頂端，雨水稀稀落落地從中間降下。特地跨縣市來找及川的岩泉好巧不巧遇上陰雨綿綿的周末，原先安排好的行程被攪得一團亂。

 

　　他坐在宿舍的地板上，聽著外面又大起來的雨聲，焦躁地點開手機螢幕──那個人已經出去三十分鐘了。

 

　　三十分鐘前，及川說要出門買點東西，問岩泉有沒有要什麼東西可以順便買回來，他說想吃洋芋片，及川表示會買幾包回來，揮揮手就出門去了，然而到現在他還沒回來。

 

　　二十分鐘前，岩泉傳了封簡訊給他，問他「買東西買去哪裡了？」，至今沒得到任何回應。

 

　　十分鐘前，岩泉開始坐立不安，在狹小單人的宿舍內轉著圈，頻頻看向唯一通往外面的門。

 

　　焦慮、擔心、不安、恐懼漸漸爬上岩泉心頭，他告訴自己不要胡思亂想，但他無法控制自己的思緒，忍不住想著對方會不會遇到什麼意外，天雨路滑、視線不佳，萬一他──刷得站起身的岩泉覺得一直杵在宿舍等也不是辦法，決定出去一趟。

 

　　當他抓起雨傘，向外推開門時，同時有股力量把門往外拉開。

 

　　──那個人回來了。

 

　　及川拎著印有巷口便利商店商標的塑膠袋，頭髮上吸附著顆顆晶瑩的水珠，雨水沿著髮鬢滾到下巴，啪搭滴落在門外的水泥地上，形成灰色的圓點。

 

　　兩人差點撞上了，及川將傘插入傘架，笑著問道：「是有這麼餓嗎？連這點時間都等不了。」

 

　　皺著眉頭的岩泉不發一語地退回室內，扔了條毛巾給及川，接著把他關進浴室裡，命令他沒洗個熱水澡不能出來。

 

　　及川踏出浴室，頂著一頭濕漉漉的頭髮，身體冒著熱氣，皮膚被熱水淋得泛著櫻花似的粉色，擦著頭髮走向背對他的岩泉，開心地從後面勾住對方的脖子。

 

　　「你看我剛才抓到了什麼！」手機螢幕上秀出他剛抓到的神奇寶貝，「是波克比呦！」沒有注意到岩泉不對勁的沉默，沉浸在自己世界的及川興致高昂地繼續說道：「你不覺得它長得跟你很像，尤其是──」

 

　　「你就為了這個在外面晃了那麼久？」岩泉劈頭打斷及川的話。

 

　　「我可是很努力才抓到得呢！」及川噘起嘴嘟囔著。

 

　　「你是白癡嘛你！」

 

　　「幹嘛罵人！」

 

　　「笨蛋就是笨蛋……是笨蛋也好，聽說笨蛋是不會感冒的。」聽見岩泉低聲的話語，及川突然想起他在外面東奔西跑時，對方似乎傳了什麼給他。

 

　　撐起身體，坐在岩泉身後，他翻出那則訊息。

 

　　「……對不起，我應該要回你訊息的，不應該忙著找怪就忘了。」看完簡訊的及川頭抵著岩泉的背，低聲地跟他道歉。

 

　　「不要再有下次了。」

 

　　「嗯，我向你保證。」

 

 

彩蛋

 

　　及川伸長了手，撈到的手機卻不是自己的，而是岩泉的。

 

　　滑開螢幕看到不一樣的桌布才發現，他正要換回自己的手機時，發現在對方的手機上有著熟悉的圖示，圓圓的寶貝球，有點意外地看了眼睡在旁邊的岩泉。

 

　　我還以為小岩沒有玩呢，來看看他玩到哪好了。

 

　　等待程式開啟後的及川點開背包，看清楚後他忍不住搖醒身旁的人。

 

　　「啊──！！！小岩你居然有那個多隻稀有獸！」

 

　　「搞什麼鬼，一大早的吵死了……」

 

　　及川忌妒地咬著被子，以為自己的進度已經算快的，沒想到看起來沒什麼在玩的岩泉居然比他更快。

 

　　總算搞懂及川在嚷嚷什麼，岩泉用手臂蓋住眼睛，以濃濃睡意的語氣說道：「宿舍旁邊就有三個補給站，每天都有人接力撒花，要不抓到那麼多也很困難好嗎？」

 

　　「你們宿舍內居然有補給站！」

 

　　「嗯……你的沒有嗎？」岩泉張嘴打了大大的哈欠。

 

　　「怎麼會有！」及川瞬間湧出殺了眼前這人的衝動。

 

　　「下次換我去找你。」

 

　　「隨便，現在讓我……先睡……。」

 

　　短短數秒過後，岩泉呼吸再次規律，他又回到夢鄉，留及川一個人氣得跳腳。

 

　　「可惡、可惡，真的是太可惡了！！！」

 

 

　　END.

 

2016111602:11　思律

**Author's Note:**

> 當初台灣PMGO地圖開時，我也跟風玩了一把
> 
> 現在幾乎沒有在玩了呢，沒有吃到飽真心傷不起QQ
> 
> 但如果波克比實裝的話，大概會回鍋吧，好想抓波克比，每隻都取名叫小岩
> 
> 我家的胖丁每隻都叫及川喔（不重要
> 
> 謝謝 madao K 的點文，希望你會喜歡！
> 
> 終於剩最後的點文了，探險家小岩&人魚徹預計會是五萬字的篇幅並涉及多CP
> 
> 大家都知道我寫很慢，而且中間還會跑去寫別的東西（毆
> 
> 但會先寫一點出來，免得欠過年，就請大家期待接下來一路朝著奇幻路線狂奔的我！
> 
>  
> 
> 超級閒聊的ps.
> 
> 有想過要寫吸血鬼paro，但還沒想好小岩的定位
> 
> 大王一定是吸血鬼嘛，甚至可以是古老的吸血鬼
> 
> 小岩還沒想好是大王讓它轉化成吸血鬼還是人類身份
> 
> 龍!小岩←這個設定會寫，想好故事走向了
> 
> 也有一個想寫FHQ的梗
> 
> 還有灣生回家的paro，這個梗放在心裡好久了
> 
> 想試試岩及靈伴，但還沒想好設定，幼馴染靈伴文覺得超難搞（抓頭
> 
> 想寫的好多，但時間就辣麼少QQ
> 
>  
> 
> 今年開了聖誕卡的交換表單→●
> 
> 希望大家陪我玩玩(*´∀`)~♥


End file.
